


Совершенство

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Shapewear, Weight Gain, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Тело Стива не спешит приходить в прежнюю совершенную форму, в ход идет утягивающее белье, а Баки всем этим наслаждается.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Совершенство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Perfect As Any One Person Could Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050609) by [attackofthezee (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/attackofthezee). 



> 1) Вторая часть серии "Два упёртых суперсолдата и волшебный младенец". Первая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128525  
> 2) Большое спасибо Lali45 за выбор фика и вычитку!

Дело вот в чем. С появлением Гранта Стива больше всего удивляют не бессонные ночи, не безграничная любовь к мальчишке, не бушующие внутри эмоции, которым еще предстоит стихнуть, и даже не нужда бороться с порывом ринуться в бой, стоит незнакомцу захотеть дотронуться до его ребенка.

Его удивляет то, что его тело _изменилось_.

Возможно, это было глупо с его стороны, но он всерьез ожидал, что сыворотка сделает его тело таким, каким оно было до беременности, через пару дней после рождения Гранта.

Но нет. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а его тело _все еще_ не стало прежним.

Хмурясь, он смотрит в зеркало и тычет пальцем в мягкий живот, будто одним усилием воли способен заставить сыворотку превратить лишний жирок обратно в мышцы. Словно ему снова шестнадцать, и он изучает себя в зеркале, надеясь когда-нибудь нарастить мускулы. Словно ему двадцать пять, и он выходит из металлической трубы, не зная, что делать с размером нового тела. 

– Думаю, придется попотеть, чтобы избавиться от этого, – говорит сидящий на тумбе под раковину Баки, вырвав Стива из мыслей, и, потянувшись, тычет его пальцем в живот. Тычок превращается в нечто более собственническое, когда он раскрывает ладонь, слегка вжимая пальцы в мягкую плоть. – Я, правда, не уверен, надо ли оно тебе. Мне и так нравится.

– Да-да, тренировки отлично сочетаются с отсутствием сна и привычкой Гранта вопить так, будто он умирает, – ворчит Стив, бросая взгляд в направлении их комнаты, где _в кои-то веки_ спит Грант.

Он выглядит таким мирным во сне. Даже и не скажешь, что орет, как баньши, все остальное время. 

Господи, Стив его _обожает_.

– Мне нравится, – повторяет Баки, медленно окидывая Стива взглядом с головы до ног.

Ну уж нет.

– Нет. Даже не смотри на меня так. Я этот взгляд знаю. Я для него слишком устал.

Стив уверен, что никогда в жизни так не выматывался. Ни на войне, ни до сыворотки, _никогда_. Люди всё советуют ему спать тогда, когда спит ребенок, но они идиоты, которые либо никогда не имели дела с детьми, либо уже забыли, как их дети были младенцами, черт побери.

– С каких это пор ты слишком устал для этого взгляда? – Баки удивленно вскидывает брови, всем своим видом выражая недоверие.

– С тех пор, как от тебя залетел, осел, – Стив смягчает ответ поцелуем, который быстро превращается в нечто большее: Стив запускает пальцы Баки в волосы, а тот берет его за бедра и притягивает поближе.

Ну а потом, _разумеется_ , ребенок начинает заливаться.

***

Они оба молчат об этом какое-то время, но спустя две недели слой жирка упрямо остается на прежнем месте.

Грядет какое-то мероприятие Мстителей, на которое Стив рад бы не пойти, потому что он, минуточку, в _отставке_ , но все остальные, включая Баки, туда идут и настаивают на том, чтобы пошел и он. 

Стив пытается отвертеться изо всех сил. Он даже выставляет перед собой Гранта, словно щит, и настаивает на том, что никак не может бросить своего ребенка, свою кровинушку, свет своей _жизни_.

– Я не могу оставить его одного, – твердит Стив, драматично потрясая Грантом, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, почему именно он не может пойти на вечеринку. – Я его отец. Это будет безответственно с моей стороны.

Баки (он просто ужасен, и Стив по-дурацки влюблен в этого мерзавца) только закатывает глаза в ответ на это выступление.

– Мы можем оставить Гранта с кем-нибудь на один вечер, Стив. От того, что мы капельку повеселимся, не наступит конец света.

– Да, но ты не можешь быть в этом уверенным _полностью_. 

– _Стив_. 

– Баки? – парирует Стив, всем своим видом стараясь изобразить святую невинность, но в каждой черточке по-идиотски очаровательного лица Баки сквозит недоверие.

– Стив, – снова начинает он, отбирая Гранта и усаживая его в совмещенный с качельками детский шезлонг, который по чьим-то уверениям они просто _обязаны_ были приобрести и который оказался для них натуральным спасителем. – Я хочу выйти с тобой из дома. Я хочу принять душ, побриться, черт побери, и доверить Гранта кому-нибудь надежному на пару часов, пока мы с тобой будем _развлекаться_. Я хочу угоститься выпивкой, которой мы все равно не напьемся, потанцевать с тобой, а потом вернуться домой и либо вздремнуть, либо, что даже лучше, суметь заняться сексом с отцом моего ребенка без того, чтобы вышеупомянутый ребенок умудрился прервать нас в самый неподходящий момент доказательством, что он в самом деле твой сын и вырастет таким же громким и сердитым, как ты. Можем мы это устроить, золотце?

Баки хитрит, подкрепляя слова меткими поцелуями в щеки и подбородок и прижимаясь к Стиву всем телом. Даже если бы Баки не привел довольно весомые аргументы, даже если бы мысль о том, чтобы несколько часов побыть просто Стивом-и-Баки, а не Стивом-и-Баки-Вечно-Измотанными-Молодыми-Родителями, не звучала так притягательно, хитростью Баки выиграл бы этот спор.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Сдаюсь. Мы сходим на эту чертову вечеринку. Ну что может пойти не так, правильно?

***

Да всё может. Они еще даже до вечеринки не добрались. Стив еще даже костюм не успел надеть. Потому что тело Стива не то, каким было несколько месяцев тому назад, и на него _ничего не налезает_.

– Парень, – Стив припечатывает взглядом Гранта, который сидит в своем шезлонге, пока Стив перебирает все костюмы в шкафу. К несчастью, с костюмами у него изначально было негусто, поэтому выбор небогат. – Из-за тебя мне придется пойти на вечеринку в спортивных штанах.

Грант не выглядит пристыженным. Более того, пузырь слюны, который он выдувает, кажется _самодовольным_.

– Ты не пойдешь туда в спортивных штанах, – Баки врывается в комнату, будто к себе домой.

Что, если подумать, технически верно как минимум наполовину.

– А если это дорогие штаны? – Стив выхватывает штаны из груды на полу около шкафа и трясет ими перед Баки, будто они способны доказать его точку зрения. – Я бы мог быть, как эти… Кардашьяны. Они специально носят спортивные штаны, это модно.

– Когда ты снимаешься в собственном реалити-шоу и получаешь полмиллиона баксов за один пост в инстаграме, то можешь позволить себе надеть на вечеринку и спортивные штаны.

Стив пялится на Баки, любовь его жизни, отца его ребенка, самого лучшего друга, который каким-то образом знает о звездах реалити-шоу больше, чем полагается приличному человеку. Стив думает, что это может оказаться проблемой. Еще Стив думает, что вполне мог бы провести остаток жизни без просмотра «Холостяка», «Настоящих домохозяек» и, господи прости, шоу «Дочки-матери», пока Локи и Баки критикуют происходящее на экране, удобно устроившись на диване.

– Я заработал свои деньги не в инстаграме, чего и другим желаю, – отзывается Стив, не пытаясь утверждать, что он тоже так смог бы.

По большей части потому, что это была бы неправда: он бы не смог. Когда-то некоторые из множества людей, отвечающих за связи Мстителей с общественностью, очень хотели, чтобы Стив присутствовал в социальных сетях, но Стив использует свой аккаунт, чтобы постить фото крутых закатов, милого соседского корги и крохотных ручек Гранта, так что им пришлось сдаться и смириться с мыслью, что ничего глобального из нахождения Стива в соцсетях не выйдет. Ему даже строго-настрого запретили соваться в твиттер, после того как Buzzfeed застукала его за спорами с Дональдом Трампом, антипрививочниками и один раз с человеком, который доказывал (и был очень неправ), что Капитан Америка любит собак и ненавидит кошек.

– О да, Роджерс, семидесятилетний сон среди океана, пока накапливалась задолженность по твоей зарплате, – ужасно тяжелая работа. 

Вместо того чтобы ответить Баки, Стив поворачивается к Гранту.

– Твой отец – грубиян, знаешь?

Грант, предатель эдакий, никак внешне не выражает согласия.

– Видишь, он меня больше любит, – Баки внезапно оказывается у Стива за спиной, кладет подбородок ему на плечо и обвивает руками его талию, прижимаясь всем телом и раскрыв ладони у него на животе.

Баки целует его между плечом и шеей и скользит кончиками пальцев за пояс его штанов. Пальцы не двигаются дальше, они просто остаются там, и Стив ощущает…

Это ощущение _переполняет_ его. Оно набухает у Стива в груди, пронизывает до самых пяток, одновременно поднимает в воздух и привязывает к земле. 

– Ты не пойдешь туда в спортивных штанах, Стив. Мы позвоним Нат, и она тебе что-нибудь подберет.

***

Наташа появляется за два часа до предполагаемого начала вечеринки в ужасающем ядовито-фиолетовом тренировочном костюме с собранными в высокий хвост волосами и мешком для одежды за плечом. Она выдувает пузырь из жвачки, швыряет мешок в Стива, важно шествует в спальню и растягивается поперек кровати.

– Хочу заявить для протокола, что я здесь ни при чем, – замечает сопровождающий ее Клинт.

– Что это? – Стив разглядывает мешок с недоверием, как бомбу, способную взорваться в любой момент, стоит только ослабить бдительность.

– Твоя одежда на сегодняшний вечер, – Наташа скидывает обувь и опирается спиной на Стивову гору подушек. – Кто-нибудь, передайте мне моего племянника.

Баки, потому что он _размазня_ , приносит ей Гранта, чтобы Наташа могла уложить его себе на колени и целых десять минут притворяться, будто знает, что делать с ребенком. Стив никогда не видел никого, кто бы обращался с маленькими детьми хоть вполовину так же неумело, как Наташа. А еще шпионка. 

Стив какое-то время наблюдает, как Наташа, очень осторожно держа Гранта, забавляется с его пальчиками, а потом возвращается к мешку и расстегивает молнию. Внутри вешалка с костюмом и каким-то пакетом.

– Сначала надень то, что в пакете, – подсказывает Наташа.

Стив краешком глаза замечает, как она бережно поднимает Гранта и утыкается носом в его мягкие пушистые волосы. Он очень вежливо не отпускает комментариев на тему того, какое это очаровательное зрелище.

Стив со вздохом подчиняется. Он ожидает увидеть что-то смехотворное, и его ожидания полностью оправдываются.

– Боже, что это?

Оно черное, и мягкое, и материалом невероятно напоминает компрессионные футболки, которые Стив носит под униформой.

– Это белье, Стив. Оно все утягивает и разглаживает. Поверь, как женщина и бывшая шпионка…

– _Бывшая_?

– Как _бывшая_ шпионка я знаю толк в корректирующем белье.

– Подтверждаю. Она однажды напялила на меня свой корсет. Ощущалось неплохо, – добавляет Клинт, который, растянувшись в изножье кровати, наблюдает за Наташей и Грантом.

Стив пропустил момент, когда именно его спальня превратилась в место сборищ друзей и бывших коллег, но, надо думать, такова его новая жизнь.

Баки с задумчивым видом окидывает Стива взглядом с ног до головы, наверняка воображая сцену, включающую в себя Стива и корсеты. Стив еще не уверен, что готов к чему-то подобному.

– Даже не думай об этом. 

– Я ни о чем не думаю, – с невинным видом отзывается Баки и подталкивает Стива к ванной. – Иди одевайся, Стиви.

Стив сверлит взглядом кусочек блестящей ткани с таким ощущением, будто ему нужно обезвредить бомбу, а на связи нет ни Баки, ни Тони, которые бы подсказали, какой проводок резать и как именно.

В самой вещице нет ничего особенного. Просто шорты из черной блестящей материи, которые прикрепляются к корсажу при помощи крючков, петелек и ремешков. 

Стив влезает в эту штуку, виляя бедрами, чтобы натянуть шорты, и серьезно беспокоясь, что на плечи она точно не налезет. 

Вырез открывается на талии, а на животе ткань туго натягивается, и Стив, вместо того чтобы раздумывать, беспокоит его это или нет, а также насколько его тело изменилось всего за год, сосредотачивается на застежках из крючков и петелек. Затем ведет ладонями вверх по телу, по гладкой шелковистой ткани, и ощущения… Ну, _неплохие_. Нигде не стянуто до боли, но присутствие белья _ощущается_ : когда Стив дышит, он чувствует эдакое ободряющее давление. 

Прижав руку к животу, он делает вдох и выдох, на секунду позволяет себе ощутить натяжение, после чего принимается надевать костюм. 

***

Вечеринка проходит хорошо, хотя Стив вынужден постоянно напоминать себе, что Грант совсем недалеко, в Гарлеме, с миссис Уилсон, и что миссис Уилсон вырастила троих детей, включая _Сэма_ , и присматривала за многочисленными внуками, поэтому она сможет позаботиться о Гранте. _Совершенно точно_.

Несмотря на все усилия, самовнушение работает неважно, пусть Стив и знает, что они с Баки в самом деле отчаянно нуждаются в вечере, проведенном без орущего грудничка.

– Потанцуй со мной, – Баки берет Стива за руки и притягивает к себе.

Он явно делает это, чтобы отвлечь Стива, и Стив на эту хитрость не купится. _Даже_ если она работает. Важнее всего то, что Стив понимает, что именно делает Баки, хотя и позволяет ему это. 

– По-моему, это не та вечеринка, – сопротивляется Стив, неопределенным жестом подчеркнув факт, что музыка на фоне, ну, в общем, фоновая.

Да, это вечеринка, но на самом деле, кажется, просто предлог, чтобы бывшие и нынешние Мстители и несколько агентов ЩИТа смогли собраться вместе, выпить и поесть изысканных закусок за счет Старка. Стив не против: по залу постоянно носят завернутое в бекон и неприлично вкусное _нечто_ , от которого он не в силах отказаться.

– Музыка есть, а значит, вечеринка та, – Баки обнимает Стива за талию и, не дожидаясь согласия, начинает медленно покачиваться.

Если честно, Стив чаще всего согласен. Просто ему нравится сперва поворчать.

Стив следует его примеру, как всегда. Он утыкается лицом в шею Баки и позволяет тому вести, бормоча всякую чепуху. Стив прекрасно понимает, что эта чепуха – очередная попытка отвлечь его от навязчивых мыслей о том, где сейчас Грант и как у него дела.

Осознанная эта попытка или нет, но она работает, как и танец.

***

Наконец Баки спрашивает:

– Хочешь уйти и проспать десять часов?

Стив отвечает:

– Господи, да.

Они сбегают в Бруклин, _домой_.

Баки почти сразу же загоняет Стива в кровать, укладывает и задирает рубашку до подмышек, открыв всю конструкцию под ней.

– А как же сон? – интересуется Стив.

Баки, встав на колени, ведет ладонями вверх по ребрам, осторожно прослеживая швы кончиками пальцев, а потом снова делает это – на сей раз с нажимом. Прикосновение каким-то образом ощущается одновременно приглушенным и более ярким.

– Сперва я тебя развлеку, – Баки отрывается от изучения белья и принимается расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Стива. – Кроме того, ты тут весь упакованный, как лучший в мире подарок, и я не мог дождаться возможности тебя развернуть.

– О да. Все знают, что парень, по телу которого видно, что у него недавно появился ребенок, самый лучший подарок, – скептически фыркает Стив и извивается, будто намереваясь отодвинуться.

Баки, временно забросив квест «Выпутай Стива из одежды», толкает его обратно на кровать. 

– Мелкий, большой, твердый, мягкий. Каким бы ты у меня ни был, для меня ты всегда горяч, куколка.

При этих словах Стиву становится жарко, и теперь его ерзанье не имеет совершенно никакого отношения к попытке улизнуть.

– Ты такой странный, – говорит Стив, притягивая Баки к себе и откровенно целуя.

– Слушай, если тебе можно дрочить на мою металлическую руку, то и мне можно дрочить на тело, которое подарило мне сына.

– Буквально? – уточняет Стив и выгибается, пока их тела не оказываются прижатыми друг к другу так, что теперь их разделяют лишь мягкая шелковистая ткань белья Стива и жесткий материал костюма Баки.

– Да, черт побери. _И_ в переносном смысле, _и_ в буквальном, – и Баки добавляет: – А теперь как насчет развернуть подарок?

Стив, преисполненный нежности и более чем слегка влюбленный заново, откидывается на спину и разводит руки, приглашая Баки заняться именно тем, чем ему хочется. 

***

Баки не спешит. Он начинает с туфель – снимает их, скатывает носки, целует лодыжку, прежде чем двинуться выше. Мягкий влажный рот оставляет поцелуи у Стива на животе, пока Баки трудится над ширинкой, и ощущения сквозь тонкую ткань опять-таки приглушенные, но в то же время _головокружительные_.

Стягивая штаны Стива, Баки целует обнажившееся тело: бедро сквозь шорты, оба колена, обе икры. Потом он подтягивается повыше, бросает на Стива взгляд, предупреждающий любые слова, готовые сорваться с губ, и медленно расстегивает оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки. Ткань соскальзывает с плеч, а следом тянется горячая дорожка поцелуев.

Отстранившись, Баки поедает Стива глазами, потемневшими, внимательными, и он весьма преуспевает в своем намерении заставить Стива ежиться от смущения.

– Господи, только посмотри на себя, золотце.

Стив именно это и делает, преувеличенно внимательно окидывая себя взглядом.

– Смотрю. Будешь до конца разворачивать или как?

– Тшш, дай посмаковать, Роджерс, – Баки проводит ладонями вверх по его ребрам, бережно и почти благоговейно.

Стив ощущает его взгляд грудью, ребрами, и не помещается под окутывающей тело туго натянутой тканью.

– Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, какой ты роскошный? – Баки кладет ладони ему на живот и кончиками пальцев рассеянно рисует на ткани круги, отчего Стива пробирает дрожь.

Баки ему это говорил всего лишь каждый раз во время секса с самой юности. Когда Баки возбужден, он мелет языком без остановки, и Стив всегда без усилий доводит его до этого состояния, приводит в действие механизм, заставляющий Баки выдавать потоки непристойностей, комплиментов и нежностей. Странно, что ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять, что этот говнюк влюблен в него.

– Разве что пару раз, – Стив задыхался от стесненности вокруг ребер и веса Баки, обхватившего его сильными бедрами.

– Сделаю это еще сто тысяч раз. А может, и миллион, золотце, – ладони Баки сжали его ребра и двинулись вверх, пока не остановились на открытой груди Стива, под которой кончалась ткань белья. – Ну а тут у нас что, куколка, глянь только на _них_. Богом клянусь, дорогой, они даже больше стали. А как выглядят! Лучше прежнего, в рамочке, как гребаная картина.

Баки поднимает руки и изображает ладонями рамку, явно поместив внутрь грудь Стива.

Стив закатывает глаза, глядя на Баки, этого шута, в которого он так влюблен, что иногда это даже _больно_ , черт побери, берет его за запястье и укладывает его ладонь обратно себе на грудь.

– Фотку сделай, дольше протянет.

– Не дразни меня, Стиви, а то ведь сделаю. И останется у меня фотография в качестве доказательства. Будет меня греть по ночам, когда ты ощутишь непреодолимое стремление к защите мира.

– Я в отставке. 

– Ага, аж два раза, – отзывается Баки явно насмешливо.

Не успевает Стив на это ответить, как Баки царапает ногтем сосок и одновременно оставляет на другой груди засос, который исчезает почти мгновенно. Что, впрочем, никогда не мешает Баки предпринимать все новые и новые попытки.

Звук, который издает Стив, застревает в горле. Он разрывается между инстинктивным желанием податься навстречу прикосновению и отшатнуться.

– Что ты хотел сказать? – Баки отстраняется, улыбаясь довольно, как нализавшийся сметаны кот.

– Ты говнюк, – выдыхает Стив.

Он думал, что это прозвучит гораздо тверже.

– Ты любишь меня, – возражает Баки, пока его пальцы споро работают над крючками и петельками, расстегивая застежки, разводя ткань и открывая все больше кожи. – Только посмотри. Будто Рождество пришло. И все для меня. 

Расправившись со всеми застежками, он сбрасывает бретельки с плеч Стива, ласково побуждает его поднять бедра и медленно стягивает с них белье, на мгновение оставив шорты спущенными на колени, чтобы наклониться и втянуть в рот кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.

Наконец чертова штуковина полностью снята, и Баки с совершенно удовлетворенным видом просто _смотрит_ на него. Мгновение все тянется и тянется, пока у Стива не заканчивается терпение – он хватает Баки за плечи и подтягивает к себе. 

– Я изменился, знаю. Не забывай про свою награду, Барнс, – говорит Стив, чувствуя, что нечто похожее он мог сказать сто лет тому назад, когда Баки только-только вернулся из Аццано и его беспокойные руки не могли приноровиться к произошедшим переменам.

Стив думает, что надо бы привыкнуть к тому, что его тело теперь податливый материал, склонный к переменам – от маленького к большому, от твердого к мягкому.

– А я и не забыл, золотце, – Баки укладывается на Стива всем телом, ткань к обнаженной коже. 

У Стива поджимаются пальцы, и он льнет к Баки, как требующий внимания кот.

– Твоя награда заключается в том, чтобы свести меня с ума, потому что я тут голый и возбужденный, а ты даже проклятый галстук не снял? Если да, то ты чертовски к ней близок.

– Ах, сладкий, я и не знал, что ты так переволновался, – Баки улыбается, как самый самодовольный в мире ублюдок, вслед за чем обхватывает пальцами настоящей руки член Стива, подтверждая, что совершенно точно знает, какое действие на него оказывает. 

Ну конечно, знает. Баки всегда знает, что с ним делает.

– _Блядь_ , – бранится Стив, ударяясь затылком о подушку и выгибаясь навстречу скольжению ладони.

Глаза закрываются сами по себе, когда он погружается в ощущения. И тут – потому что Баки просто ужасен – движение _прекращается_.

Баки отстраняется, снова обшаривая Стива взглядом ярких глаз. Стив не уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к _такому_ вниманию.

– Господи. _Куколка_. 

Баки смотрит на Стива, на каждый сантиметр его тела, на каждый выступ и складочку, будто перед ним нечто прекрасное. Будто Баки хочет съесть его, как мороженое в жаркий день на Кони-Айленде. Будто Стив – все самое лучшее, что Баки никогда не надеялся получить, но ему повезло. Стив начал привыкать к тому, как Баки смотрит на него, и знает, что на его лице такое же выражение. 

– Трахнешь меня или так и будешь глазеть весь день? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Стив.

– Терпение, золотце. Знаю, что его у тебя ни грамма, но я собираюсь как следует насмотреться, – Баки хватает Стива за бедра, явно ощущая мягкость под пальцами. – Мне нравится, знаешь? Я уже тебе говорил, что всегда буду тебя хотеть, любым. Но это? Срань господня, ты стал гребаным шедевром. Ты подарил мне целый чертов мир. 

С силой вдавив пальцы в его бедра, Баки быстро наклоняется, что поцеловать Стива в мягкий живот, в складки, которые его предполагаемому суперсолдатскому метаболизму еще предстоит убрать.

– Уверен, что не переборщил с выпивкой Тора на вечеринке? – запинаясь, интересуется Стив, пока Баки покусывает и всасывает кожу внизу живота, изо всех сил стараясь оставить след.

– Тебе обязательно спорить из-за любой чертовой мелочи?

– Часть моего очарования. Ты любишь меня за это. 

– Да поможет нам Бог, люблю.

– Я всегда знал, что ты клюнул либо на мои чары, либо на мои буфера.

– Буфера определенно сыграли немаловажную роль, – Баки расплывается в улыбке, которая означает, что он что-то задумал, хотя сейчас этого следует ожидать, учитывая, что Баки делает именно то, что ему, кажется, больше всего нравится вытворять, – сводит Стива с ума.

Он скользит губами вверх, пока не добирается до выпуклых грудных мышц, и запечатлевает поцелуй на каждой.

– К слову, о твоих буферах. Они просто мечта, сладенький, и я поверить не могу, что уделял им так мало внимания. Это надо исправить. Я покажу тебе, как наслаждаюсь всеми твоими достоинствами, черт побери.

– О нет, – с притворным ужасом отвечает Стив.

Он запускает руки Баки в волосы, забирает в пальцы пряди, подтягивает его вверх и впивается в рот поцелуем, после которого они лежат, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, и не могут отдышаться.

– И когда же ты планируешь ими насладиться?

– Ну, если бы ты дал мне свободу действий, вместо того чтобы пререкаться каждые тридцать секунд, ты бы увидел. 

– Хорошо, – выдыхает Стив. – Ладно, – он умудряется драматично откинуться на кровать, хотя и так лежит, и раскидывает руки в стороны. – Делай что угодно.

И Баки делает. Он словно ставит перед собой задачу расцеловать и потрогать каждый сантиметр кожи: горло, плечи, руки, – он уделяет внимание сгибу локтей, косточкам запястий, благоговейно касается губами подушечки каждого пальца.

Он нежно прослеживает пальцами извилистые линии, что расчерчивают живот и бедра Стива. Он впечатывает « _я люблю тебя_ » и « _дорогой, смотри, что ты со мной делаешь_ » в мягкий живот.

Каждый сантиметр тела Стива становится сокровищем, пустой страницей, которую следует заполнить почитанием, и когда Баки заканчивает, Стив ощущает себя переполненным до предела, маленьким в лучшем смысле этого слова, таким, каким его способен сделать только Баки. 

А потом, удовлетворившись тем, что Стив чуть ли не на грани смерти, Баки устраивается у него между ног и сводит с ума одним-двумя-тремя пальцами.

Стив всегда это обожал – и когда они были глупыми мальчишками, пытающимися разобраться со всем этим добром, и сейчас. Ему нравится и наоборот, он не может насытиться Баки любым способом, но есть что-то в ладонях Баки на нем, в касании Баки _внутри_ него, отчего он ощущает себя сплошным нервом, оголенным проводом, и этого ощущения всегда мало.

Губы Баки смыкаются на его члене, и проходит постыдно мало времени, прежде чем Стив, переполненный ощущениями, выплескивается Баки в горло, выдыхая его имя.

Быстро переведя дыхание, Стив подтягивает его на себя, упоенно целует и пытается выпутать из штанов. Баки ловит ладонь Стива, прежде чем тот успевает дотронуться до его члена, и теперь они крепко прижимаются друг к другу, и член Баки легко ходит в уютном скользком пространстве между их животами.

Они прижимаются друг к другу так тесно, что о ритме можно забыть, но Баки это не волнует. Он задушенно ахает Стиву в рот, и язык его подводит, как – знает Стив – всегда бывает, когда он совсем близко. Баки кончает, и с губ его срывается только: «Стив… Боже… Стив…»

***

Позже Стив проснется и поковыляет к детской кроватке, позабыв, что Гранта там нет. Он настоит на том, чтобы отправиться через весь город – уже не ночью, но еще и не утром – к дому миссис Уилсон и забрать сына, которого она отдаст с пониманием, свойственным лишь тому, кто вырастил троих детей и хорошо знает, что такое задыхаться от волнения и чувствовать неуклонно нарастающую тревогу, когда приходится впервые расставаться с ними. 

Он заберет Гранта обратно, в их с Баки квартиру, в их маленький дом в Бруклине в паре кварталов и миллионах лет от той захудалой квартиры, которую они делили до этого. И может быть, может быть, у них с Баки получится урвать еще часок сна, прежде чем Грант разбудит их, вопя, как баньши, и им придется начать новый день, заниматься всем тем, что делает их родителями и помогает им чувствовать себя чуть более человечными. 

И может быть, глядя в зеркало, Стив подивится переменам, произошедшим не за последний год, а за несколько лет, хотя может, и нет. Возможно, чувства, которые Баки заставляет его испытывать, когда они наедине и крепко прижимаются друг к другу, станут его спутниками и в другие мгновения. А может быть, и нет. Наверное, нет, потому что при всех своих суперспособностях Стив никогда – даже получив тело, призванное быть совершенным, – не был силен видеть то, что Баки упорно называет совершенством.

Но сейчас, свернувшись в постели в объятиях Баки, уткнувшись носом в его мягкое горло, пока Баки кончиками пальцев рассеянно вычерчивает узоры у него на бедрах, Стив чувствует себя таким совершенным, каким только может быть человек.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
